


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, 狛枝中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他猛地把红色水性笔扎进胳膊里。





	Untitled

他猛地把红色水性笔扎进胳膊里。笔尖划过皮肤留下了一点红色笔迹，随即比这浓稠得多的红色液体从伤口里流出来。狛枝好像什么感觉都没有一样拔出笔，然后顺着血流的纹路画上一些意味不明的花纹。由于被血液包裹，红笔画出的线条时断时续。鲜血沿着手臂一路淌到指尖，狛枝微笑着抬起手，把红色涂抹在面前的监视器镜头上。


End file.
